Elijah James
Elijah James, also known as "The Judas Factor" or "The Emperor of Fear and Terror", is a wrestler in Volatile Wrestling Alliance. A long time friend of "The Prophet" Jacob Andrews, 2007 has seen the most success he has ever seen as a singles wrestler. After turning his back on The Prophet he set out on his own under the moniker of The Judas Factor. He currently uses "If It Breaths" by Spineshank as his entrance music. Life and History Childhood Born and raised in Charlotte, North Carolina, Elijah grew up very active in church. With Charlotte being a hotbed of wrestling he grew up watching the legends of wrestling that constantly came through the area. Elijah was never given a choice of going to church and was often forced to participate in many of the activities. Though his family seemed like the perfect All-American family many people failed to see the cracks in his family's facade. His father had a long affair with the pastor's wife and though his mother knew the entire family was forced to pretend that they didn't know. In school Elijah was oftentimes a loner, keeping mostly to himself. He was too small to compete in most sports and had no interest in any of the other activities. Training At 15 Elijah was at a local wrestling promotion watching a show when he heard about the opportunity to train. One of those trainers, a man by the name of Jacob Andrews, quickly struck up a friendship with Elijah and took him under his wing. Elijah started off as part of the ring crew and worked backstage and many of the shows. After a few months he began to fill in as a referee. Elijah's big break came when he was 16 and one of the wrestlers broken his arm just a few hours before the show started. Elijah was scheduled to referee during the show but since no one else was available to fill in for the match Elijah was allowed to make his debut. Even at 16 years old he was highly skilled in the ring and impressed people so much he was added as a full-time wrestler. Fantasy World Wrestling Almost a year and a half after his wrestling debut Elijah was given the chance of a lifetime. Jacob Andrews, who had been wrestling for a company known as Fantasy World Wrestling, was looking to enter the tag team division. There was only one person who Jacob trusted enough to watch his back, Elijah James. The call was made for Elijah to travel to the next FWW show to have a dark match try out, but he had a prior commitment with his family and wasn't able to make the show. Being a former FWW World Heavyweight Champion, Jacob pulled strings to get Elijah into FWW, but FWW Officials were not completely sure about his abilities or his look. FWW decided that Elijah would wrestle under a mask and go by the name of Herebiah. To fit the current storyline at the time it was said that Herebiah was a weapon of God sent to help The Prophet in his feud with a group known as The Superstable. The Prophet and Herebiah, known together as Testament went on to become FWW World Tag Team Champions on two separate occasions. Eventually Prophet was placed into the role of commissioner at which point it looked like Herebiah was going to make a run as a singles wrestler, but shortly after his singles push started FWW Owner Shaun O'Connor closed the doors of FWW after going bankrupt. Japan Elijah took a few years off from wrestling after FWW closed, wrestling only in small promotions in the Carolinas sporadically, but in 2004 the urge to return full-time to wrestling became too much. Not wanting to be shadowed by his now retired friend The Prophet, Elijah dropped the mask and began wrestling under his real name. Over the next year his work quickly began getting him attention and in 2005 he was even listed on the PWI Top 500 wrestlers. That opened the door for him to make his way to Japan where he cemented his status as a future star by competing in the Super K Cup. Though he didn't win he did name it to the finals of the competition and was highly praised for his in ring work. A Blast From The Past In 2006 Elijah received word from his long time friend The Prophet that he was coming out of retirement and once again he wanted Elijah by his side. Though Elijah was not a contracted wrestler he could often be seen in several video promos that The Prophet recorded for both UCW and WRW. There was talk of Elijah signing a contract with WRW and the two of them going after the WRW Tag Team Championships before tension between The Prophet and WRW Management forced them to sever ties. Volatile Wrestling Alliance The Judas Factor As 2007 began Elijah was still helping The Prophet but in another promotion known as the Volatile Wrestling Alliance (VWA). Eventually Elijah signed a contract with the company and made his wrestling debut at the companies PPV Method of Sacrifice on May 4 of 2007 where he was defeated by Shawn Harrah. June 1, 2007 marked a major turning point for Elijah. The Prophet (w/Bliss Schild) was scheduled to face Bryant McCoy in a non-title match. After the match Elijah came to the ring and in a shocking turn of events leveled his friend with a chair shot heard around the world. Elijah went on to adopt the moniker of "The Judas Factor" blaming The Prophet for holding him back for so many years. The Era of Terror The Era of Terror began when Elijah captured the VWA X-Treme Championship from former VWA Superstar Atticus Stone, a championship that Elijah has held for over 8 months now. The phrase began as an accident when Elijah spoke it as part of a promo, but the phrase caught on and as more and more people tried to take the VWA X-Treme Championship and failed it seemed that truly an Era of Terror had began. Elijah also went on to christen himself the "Emperor of Fear and Terror." Elijah has continually tried to prove that he is beyond humanity. On October 14, 2007 Elijah had one of the most memorable moments of 2007 when he placed a plastic bag on Atticus' head and proceeded to beat him until he was bleeding from the mouth, but the sadistic man didn't stop there. He drug Atticus onto the stage and proceeded to hang him by a steel cable 15' in the air. VWA Officials tried to get to Atticus to let him down but the cable snapped before they could. Though charges were discussed as of yet no charges have ever been filed for the incident. January 25, 2008 would see the most cruel thing that Elijah had ever done. As VWA invaded Barcelona, Spain and the Palau Sant Jordi, early in the show Atticus appeared to be missing. VWA Diva, September, who had been seen dating Atticus, and several VWA Officials searched the arena as it appeared that Elijah had kidnapped Atticus. As the show went on Elijah was finally found to have carried Atticus to the top of the arena. After a big confrontation between VWA Officials and Elijah, Atticus was thrown off of the arena. The scene was said to be so gruesome that cameras were not allowed to film the aftermath of it. Shortly after this Atticus was released from his contract with VWA and forced to permanently retire from the wrestling industry. Heading into Pandora's Box Elijah still looks to be unstoppable and is on pace to set a record as the longest reigning VWA champion of all time, a feat that he will accomplish on March 10, 2008. At that time he will have held the VWA X-Treme Championship for 7 months and 12 days (227 Days) Titles & Accolades Championship History *FWW World Tag Team Championship (2x) *VWA X-Treme Champion (Current) Awards & Accolades *#30 2007 EWRT Top 200 *#3 2007 EWRT Brawler of the Year *#18 2007 EWRT Heel of the Year *2007 VWA Brawler of the Year *2007 VWA Gimmick of the Year (The Era of Terror) S S S S